


Muscle Memory

by theblacksmith



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But here it is, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Alternating, boxing coach and student, inspired by a gif set I saw, the au nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacksmith/pseuds/theblacksmith
Summary: Excerpt:"He sees flashes of a huge smile full of crooked teeth and eyes the color of steel staring up at him. He had only met Arya a handful of times over the course of Jon and his friendship. They were five years older than her and graduated high school when she was only thirteen. He remembers her being a moody teenager that had no desire to be at their graduation. Her face had been buried in a book and he hardly took the time to make out what she looked like. "Where Gendry was once the best fighter the world knew until an accident changed the course of his life and he wound up turning to the bottle. Forced to face his fears, he becomes the coach to his best friend's younger sister. Gendry wasn't prepared for the whirlwind that is Arya, a young woman that teaches him that facing his fears isn't all that bad.





	1. Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pair before but it was quite refreshing to do so.
> 
> I tend to write modern settings, so, hopefully, you all enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love <3

Cerulean eyes open wearily, the bottle in his hand slips from clammy fingers, hitting the carpet with a thud. Blinking the sleep away, he manages to prop himself up, looking around at the small space he calls home these days. Heaving a sigh, he groggily throws his legs over the side of the couch and stands to his full height. His head pounds, groaning at the irritating feeling he rubs his temples with the tips of his fingers.

Forcing his legs to move, he strides to his kitchen turning on his broken down coffee maker. He prayed to the gods that it wouldn't fail him now. Heading into the bathroom he grasps the back of his shirt with one hand, tugging it up and over his head with one swift motion. His sleep pants follow suit, starting up the shower, he stands under the warmth for what feels like an eternity. Stewing in his thoughts for so long, he finally comes to, seeing that his fingers are beginning to prune due to how long he has been under the water.

Turning the handle to the off position, he steps out grabbing a towel and quickly dries the water off of him. Dressing in a pair of boxers, he checks on the coffee maker. He desperately needs a cup before the hangover really kicks in. Pouring a cup he forgoes the pleasantries of sugar or cream, taking it black.

It soothes him to an extent, lets him forget that all the demons he's been running from will slowly creep back into his mind now that he is no longer asleep or drunk.

Gendry had been fighting since he was born. Fighting to stay alive when his mother chose drugs over nursing. Fighting to stay alive in an orphanage full of kids that were desperate for a family. Fighting to stay alive when his dad came back just to remind him that he was no more than a bastard and would amount to nothing in this life. Fighting so much so that it became engraved in his soul how to raise his fists and make others hurt as much they hurt him.

Gendry became something because he knew how to fight. He won trophy after trophy, belt after belt, and became loved in the hearts of millions. He had everything he ever wanted in life and in a single instance it was all taken from him. He would never be able to fight the way he did before the car crash. They told him if he fought again he could die.

 He wanted to keep fighting, so _fucking_ much. He had been fighting for six years professionally, undefeated since he was twenty-years-old. He didn't care about the scars that marred his skin or the fact that one blow to the head could be fatal, it didn't matter as long as he was able to keep doing the one things that made him feel whole.

His life changed drastically when he was told by his adoptive father that he was being cut-off from professional fighting. He had talked to the board without him and they had all agreed that he would no longer be able to fight. There was too much at stake and they were not going to risk that for him.

Gendry didn't know how to do anything but fight. They had shattered his whole world without even a second thought and it destroyed him. Destroyed him down to the core. He turned to anything that would take his mind off of what he had lost. It started with drinking and slowly turned into gambling, until finally he lost most of his money, and was put out on the streets. Beric found him a studio apartment after Gendry fell apart.

The only reason he wasn't homeless was that the same man that had caused his downfall gave him a place to stay. Gendry didn't know how to be thankful for the act of kindness. Beric didn't force him to get a job, he simply told Gendry to get his act together, and find a way to be happy. It has been six months since that speech and Gendry is yet to give up the bottle or find the happiness that Beric told him to search for.

He works out. He eats. He drinks.

The cycle never-ending.

The blaring of his phone pulls him out of his thoughts. Finding it on the coffee table, he stares at the name on the screen. It is a name he hasn't seen since he lashed out at him. He taps the accept button, placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice shook slightly.

"Gendry, my old friend," the voice on the other end proclaimed, warmth behind it that Gendry had not heard in so long.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Jon?"

Jon chuckles. "Yes, how have you been?"

"Ah, you know same ol', same ol'."

"Still attached to the bottle?"

"A bit."

Jon grumbles something under his breath. Gendry feels his face flush in embarrassment, knowing that Jon is disappointed with him.

 Jon and Gendry met in high school. Jon had also been an orphan but was taken in by the Starks at an early age. Due to their similar beginnings, they became fast friends. They had each other's backs when it came to everything and Jon had always been the one to tell Gendry to never give up on boxing. They even trained together at times until Jon met a woman and fell madly in love with her.

After that, Gendry shot to fame, still managing to keep in touch with Jon. When Gendry's world fell apart, he did the one thing he thought he'd never do-he pushed Jon far away.

Jon had seen Gendry at his worst-the day he found out he would never fight again-and instead of keeping him close, Gendry spouted hateful things at Jon. Jon didn't abandon him, even then, it wasn't until Gendry told him to leave him the fuck alone that Jon left and never returned.

"Is everything okay, Jon?"

"Of course, old friend. I just have a proposition for you and I want you to really hear me out before you go off and decide to be a stubborn bullhead."

"Jon-"

"Did you even hear what I said?" Jon asked, not allowing Gendry to speak any further. "I want you to hear me out first. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," Gendry said, feeling a sense of relief that the reason for the call isn't anything dire.

"Do you remember my little sister Arya?"

He sees flashes of a huge smile full of crooked teeth and eyes the color of steel staring up at him. He had only met Arya a handful of times over the course of Jon and his friendship. They were five years older than her and graduated high school when she was only thirteen. He remembers her being a moody teenager that had no desire to be at their graduation. Her face had been buried in a book and he hardly took the time to make out what she looked like.

"It's been a long time since I've seen her and even then I only caught glimpses of her here and there."

"Well, Arya is in need of a coach. Her last one was giving her more trouble than she deserved. I want her to train with someone that will teach her how to train right and fight smart. He overworks her and the diet she is on is only making her lose muscle. You're the best boxer I know, Gendry. I would be forever grateful if you helped her."

Gendry was speechless, his heart stuttering in his chest. He swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat. He could feel his body weaken, legs unable to hold him upright anymore forcing him to take a seat. Like second nature, his hand reached for the bottle he had dropped earlier and without hesitation, he took a large drink of the burning substance.

"Gendry, _please_ , just consider this. I think it would be good for her to learn from the best…and good for you too."

"I don't know how to coach."

Jon scoffs. "Don't give me that bullshit. I know you like the back of my hand and you have always been a leader. You have the patience that is needed to be a coach but also the discipline to know when you have to be stern but not cruel. I trust you."

"I can't," Gendry whispered, sounding like a frightened child. It was pathetic even to his own ears.

"Yes, you can," Jon emphasized. Gendry could practically feel Jon's hands on his shoulders, giving him a light shake.

"Why a boxer?" Gendry finds himself asking.

"Arya was always the girl defending others and getting into more fights than I can count, in high school. I figured I would steer her in the right direction instead of letting her talent go to waste. She fell madly in love with boxing and the rest has been history."

"Interesting."

"Interesting? That's all you have to say?"

"What more am I to say?"

"Will you be her coach or not, Gendry?"

"I really don't think I'm the best candidate to be training a little girl."

"Best keep that comment to yourself when you meet her. She won't take kindly to being called a little girl," Jon laughed heartily on the other end.

"The last time I saw her she was thirteen years old, seriously, is she _not_ still a little girl?"

"She's twenty-two. Not a little girl anymore."

"Fuck, really? It's seriously been that long?"

"Afraid so. I preferred her when she was sweet and cuddly, now she's as prickly as a porcupine."

It was Gendry's turn to expel a belly laugh. "She always was going to be a moody brat after that stunt she pulled at our graduation."

"Ah yes, the day my little grasshopper became an eel."

They both began laughing until tears were at Gendry's eyes and his stomach ached to the point he thought he almost couldn't breathe

Once they came down from the high of their laughter, Gendry knew what he had to say. "Yes, I'll be her coach."

Jon let out a hoot. "Thank you! If I were in front of you I would kiss you."

"Best not make Dany bite my head off."

"Yes, she is a jealous one. Anyways, thank you. I will be in touch. Try to lay off the booze, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

Hanging up, Gendry ran a hand through his hair.

_What the fuck had he just gotten himself into?_

∞

_Fifty._

_Fifty-one._

_Fifty-two._

She counts in her head, her nose an inch off the ground as she does pushup after pushup. The workout of a boxer is rigorous but she has always appreciated the challenge, it helps push her to lengths she didn't think was possible. She is trying to get to a hundred pushups a day; so far her max is eighty.

She is almost to seventy when the door to her room swings open. Her older brother is standing there practically beaming with excitement.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snaps.

"Enough working out, we need to talk."

Huffing out a frustrated breath, Arya pushes up onto her feet, wiping her hands off on her leggings. Crossing her arms over her chest, she openly glares at him not caring if she is coming off like a bitch.

"Get on with it then."

"I found you a coach."

Quirking a brow at him, she eyes him warily. "I didn't ask you to find me a coach, Jon."

He waves a hand in front of him, like what she is spouting is nonsense. "You're my sister and I want you to pursue your dream. I found you a coach that will get you where you need to be."

"You don't know where I need to be. I can find a coach on my own just fine."

Jon's face grows serious, the playful smile he had wiped off his face, reminding Arya he wasn't one to be messed with. "Arya, it's okay to accept help from time to time. Just let me do this one thing for you."

"Who did you find to be my coach?" Curiosity eating at her.

"You remember Gendry, right?"

It's crazy how fast her entire body flushes with heat at just the mention of his name. Her ears burn as she does everything in her power to seem unaffected. "Gendry? Yeah, he was that dopey friend of yours." Thankfully her voice remains steady.

Jon only laughs, shaking his head, his ebony hair sailing past his chin in gentle curls. Arya has always been envious of his hair; hers has always been naturally straight with not much volume to it. She had always wished she had a magnificent head of hair like Jon's.

"From what I remember you had a mad crush on him."

Arya flushes even harder. "I did not," she hisses, no longer able to meet his knowing gaze.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed by. Gendry has always been quite an attractive man," he teases, relentlessly.

"Enough. I don't have time for a schoolgirl crush anyways. I have to focus on fighting."

"Gendry can help you. He's already agreed to be your coach."

"Why would he want to be my coach? He doesn't know anything about me or my skills."

"Gendry needs to remember what he loved to do before his accident. I think you'll be good for him. He needs someone that won't take his bullshit. Anyways, you're a skilled fighter Arya. Anyone would be lucky to be your coach whether they know of your skills or not."

Arya remembers hearing about the accident. She had found Jon crying a couple of times after it happened. She overheard him telling Dany that Gendry would never fight again. Arya couldn't bear the thought that the boy she had admired wouldn't be able to do what he loves anymore. She couldn't imagine a world where boxing was taken away from her and he had actually been an undefeated Welterweight. She hadn't even been in an actual match yet.

"Is he even able to fight?"

"Fighting is second nature to him. He can do that shit in his sleep. He just can't fight professionally where someone aims for his head for thirteen rounds."

Arya nibbled at her bottom lip, unsure if she wanted to see Gendry after all this time. She hadn't laid eyes on him since he was a teenager fresh out of high school. She was sure all those boyish features had hardened with age. He was a man now and she didn't know how to process being in the same proximity for lengths of time with him.

"Fine," she finally said.

Jon smiled warmly at her, reaching forward to muss her hair up. She swatted her hand at him, pulling a deep chuckle from him. "Thank you, Arya."

"Whatever, you're lucky you're my favorite."

"You wolf," he laughed, winking at her before closing the door behind him.

Arya fell back on her bed, her breath leaving her in a whoosh.

_What the fuck had she just gotten herself into?_

∞


	2. Look Me In The Eyes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Words can be like knives  
> They can cut you open  
> And then the silence surrounds you and haunts you  
> I think I might've inhaled you  
> I could feel you behind my eyes  
> You've gotten into my bloodstream  
> I can feel you flowing in me."  
> -Stateless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for all the feedback I have received thus far and honestly you all are amazing!
> 
> Thank you for giving this story the time of day! It means a lot to me!
> 
> Much love <3

He hasn't been up this early since he was a fighter himself. He also hasn't been this sober since he can remember either. It's been a week since he's been off the bottle. One thing he knew for certain was that Jon meant business and he wasn't about to let his little sister hang out with a drunk. His hands still had tremors race through them, he would break out into cold sweats more often than not but it still felt nice to be clear headed.

Taking a sip of the coffee in his hand, he waited patiently for Arya to arrive at his private gym. He hadn't stepped foot in it in over a year but it had always been his for when he was ready to come back. Beric had kept it as clean as he could and the equipment was still in good shape. That was all Gendry needed to ensure that Arya would be training in a safe environment. Checking his watch again, it flashes five am. He told her to be here at this time and she has yet to arrive.

The time passes until six am rolls around and the sun is slowly beginning to trade places with the moon. Finishing his coffee, he strolls into his office placing the empty container on the desk. He hears the sound of the bell signaling someone had entered the gym. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he exits the room to see a girl frantically shoving things into one of the lockers off to the right of the gym. She has no shame as she whips her shirt up and over her head revealing a toned back and slim waist. Grabbing a tank-top she tugs it on, covering up her lithe body.

Gendry had always been known to be light on his feet; he passes the boxing ring dead center in the gym and approaches her. Still, she doesn't seem to notice he is there.

"I specifically told your brother that I wanted you here at five."

She jumps up a little at the sound of his voice, whipping around, and pins him with a glare. This Arya is nothing like the one he remembered. Her eyes are still that enchanting shade of grey that reminds him of the eyes of a wolf. Other than that everything else has changed. She really is no longer that little girl with the crooked teeth and bright smile nor the awkward, moody teenager that would rather bury her face in a book. She was a woman now. It was like a punch to the gut the feelings that she stirred in him in that very moment.

He had never known she would be so beautiful and if he had known, he would not have agreed to Jon's request. Her lips were a perfect shade of pink, cheeks a rosy hue. She had deep brows that showcased how annoyed she was that he had frightened her, her hair pulled into a high ponytail revealing those strong shoulders of hers. Arya was a vision to behold and he knew he was utterly fucked.

"Who in their right mind would want to be here at the ass crack of dawn? I barely could wake myself up to be here by six am."

"What time did you normally train?"

"Noon at the earliest," she said, folding her arms across her chest only emphasizing the fact she had grown in all aspects.

"Well, when I say to be here at five, then I want you to be here at five. Not five-o-one. _Five_."

Her brow quirked high on her forehead. "Have you always been this anal about things?"

Gendry took a step forward, forcing her to take a step back. Both brows rose high this time around and he could see her false bravado slowly slipping. "I'm your coach now whether you like it or not. When I say jump I want you to ask how high. When I say to drop and do twenty push-ups, I want you to do forty. If I say to be here at five am, then be here at five am or I'll tell your brother that he can find someone else to train your arrogant ass."

Her eyes flit back and forth between his. A look of wonder appears on her face and he doesn't know what to make of it. Clearing his throat, he takes a step back, running a hand through his hair. "I'm your coach now, Arya. I only want you to succeed but if you're just going to waste my time then maybe I made the wrong choice."

"We both know you have all the time in the world, Gendry."

"Yeah? You know all about me, do you now?"

She shrugs her shoulders, jutting her hip out drawing his eyes to the flare of her hips that follow her slim waist. "I know enough."

His nostrils flare, jaw clenching so hard he swears his teeth are going to crack. He wants to punch Jon for not warning him that Arya was the biggest brat known to mankind. "I didn't know somebody so small could be such a pain in the ass."

"Get used to it."

"Sixty push-ups, one for every minute you were late and then fifty jumping jacks for being a smartass."

"You can't be serious," she snaps, placing her hands on her hips, squaring her shoulders.

He gave a mirthless laugh. "You can act tough with me all you like but you're still going to do what I asked princess."

"Don't call me that," she hisses, staring at him like she is prepared to gouge his eyes out.

"As you wish, _princess_ ," he said with a slight bow.

"You're a dick."

"And you're a brat that can't seem to listen to orders the first time."

"You don't have the right to boss me around."

"I'm your bloody coach, Arya. I'm the one who gets to boss you around the most because I'm the one you need to get you where you want to be in the fighting world. I'm sure your last coach was a complete waste of space who didn't know his right foot from his left but I will not be anything like him. I know what it takes to be the best. If you don't want to be an undefeated fighter then go back to him and don't come crying to me when you get beat to a bloody pulp."

He didn't wait to hear her answer, turning to leave until he felt a small, calloused hand grasp his wrist. "Wait." A simple word but it was enough to make him stop in his tracks. He turned back to face her and noticed the blush that had flared high on her cheekbones. Her grey eyes stared at the ground, her hand dropping back to her side. He hated that he missed the warmth of her touch almost immediately.

"I want to be a better fighter," she whispered. "I want your help."

Heaving a sigh, he nodded. "You're going to listen?"

"I'll do my best."

That pulled a chuckle out of him. "Then do what I asked of you before. Sixty push-ups and fifty jumping jacks."

She rolled her eyes but began to do what he asked.

_Yeah. He was utterly fucked._

∞

 She shuts her bedroom door behind her, slamming her back up against. Shutting her eyes she lets out the breath she has been holding since she laid eyes on Gendry. She had been right about his boyish features being replaced with the ones of a man. He still had those big blue eyes that she wanted to drown in but everything else had changed.

Gendry had always been a guy with an impressive body. She used to secretly watch him in the pool when he was hanging out with Jon, drinking in the fine lines of his stomach, and the strong set of his shoulders. She could never stop the thoughts that entered her mind about what it would be like to feel how sturdy he really was. Now, he had only grown more muscle mass after all these years and she didn't know what to do with herself.

She was surprised she hadn't turned into a blubbering mess in front of him. She also hated that she acted like a complete bitch towards him. He hadn't deserved that but her defense mechanism against certain emotions was to resort to being a brat. She saw how hard he clenched his jaw and the small tic beneath his eye due to her behavior but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Seeing him again had stirred up a bunch of feelings that she had shoved to the darkest pit of her mind. She knew it would be a mistake to have him as her coach. It was hard enough seeing him but actually training with him had made her heart race so fast she thought it was going to explode. She messed up so many combos due to getting lost staring at his sculpted jaw, the small scar that curved along the side of his right eye, his ocean eyes, and those damn lips that looked so enticing she wanted to forgo training just to see if they were as soft as she imagined they would be.

He didn't seem to mind how many times she screwed up. He was much more patient than her last coach and she knew if she just listened to him she would become one of the strongest fighters in the boxing world. She had to stay focused. She didn't have time to be drooling over a boy. She shook her head. _Gendry is no boy. Gendry is all man._

On that thought she let out a frustrated groan, her hands balling into fists as she tried to settle her racing heart and unsteady breathing. Deciding she needed to take her mind off of him, she blasted her music moving into the bathroom to take a shower. It helped calm her mind for an hour but once she lay on her bed, all the ways Gendry could have his way with her entered her mind.

"For fuck's sake," she grumbled, rolling onto her side.

She needed to forget this silly crush. Gendry would never want her the way she wanted him. It was a fools dream to think a guy like him would ever go for a girl like her. He would want a woman with big breasts and a nice ass, to which she had neither. At most, she had a handful of each and the boys she had liked made it very clear to her that no guy would want to date a girl that preferred to fight and had the body of a boy.

Therefore, she was still a virgin. She didn't really care, in the end, all those boys she liked would have ended up disappointing her. When she thought about Gendry she wondered if he would even want to be with her if he found out she was a virgin.

She had overheard other girls whispering about how most guys hate being with a virgin because they get clingy. She had rolled her eyes at the notion, everyone was a virgin in the beginning, and most guys thought with their dicks anyways. They probably wouldn't give a shit to be with a virgin as long as they could dump them in the end. Now, she wondered if they had been right. If Gendry gave her what she wanted how was she to know if she could just let him go. Maybe she would want more than just a quick screw.

It's on these rampant thoughts that she somehow falls asleep. The sound of her alarm going off at four am has her on her feet, out of bed in a flash. She brushes her teeth, wiping the sleep from her eyes, and changes quickly into her gym clothes. Pulling her bag over her shoulders, she quietly exits the house, doing her best to not wake anyone up. Gendry's gym is about four miles away but she finds herself running the whole way there, not caring that the sun isn't even up yet or the cold that nips at her exposed skin.

Reaching the gym a lot earlier than five, she is glad to find it mostly lit on the inside, and the door unlocked. Striding in, she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Gendry in the boxing ring shadow boxing. He wears nothing but a pair of black sweats, his skin glistening with sweat. Her hands involuntarily tighten on the straps of her backpack as she watches his flawless movements. With every throw she can see the way his shoulder blades shift, his back rippling with muscle leading down to his waist that is equally thick with muscle. Flashes of biting into his traps fleet into her mind and she has to shake them away, embarrassed at the way her body reacts to seeing his.

Deciding to avoid getting caught staring at him, she walks over to her locker placing her bag inside.

"I guess you mean business now," Gendry comments. She can tell he is smiling due to the humor coating his voice.

"I guess I do," she simply replies.

"Once you're done, hop in the ring."

She can only nod, doing everything in her power to steady her trembling hands. Taking a deep breath in, she releases it, and it helps calm her enough to turn around and hop in the ring. Gendry is holding mitts now, still wearing nothing but those damned sweats.

"We're going to warm up with some jabs, then you'll add the crosses in when I tell you."

She nods, not able to find her words at the moment. She is much too distracted by the way his abs flex when he gets into his stance, holding the mitts a little higher than her height. He told her that she would sometimes fight opponents taller her than she was and she would need to get used to it. It had been strange at first but she picked up on it quickly. Eventually, he began to have her do combinations that were more advanced than anything she had previously learned.

"You're going to throw a jab, cross, hook. We're going to keep it somewhat simple for today, okay?"

"Got it."

"Are you orthodox or southpaw?" He asks.

"Southpaw," she states matter-of-factly.

He gives her a bright smile and it makes her heart race much too fast for her liking. He switches his stance to accommodate her. "Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be."

They did that combo over and over again until it was ingrained in her for eternity. A few hours later he let her take a break and then they were back doing conditioning and even more combos that by the time they were done her arms felt like they were going to fall off.

"You did great today, Arya."

She is thankful that she is already flushed from the workout or else he would totally see what he does to her. "Thanks. You did too."

"I only stood here and held mitts," he laughs, the corner of his mouth tipping up.

 "You and I both know you did more than just that. You really are an amazing fighter, Gendry."

"You think so? I don't recall you ever saying you've ever seen me fight," he says, his brow quirking up as he sheds the mitts, kneeling to set them off to the side of the ring.

"Well, I saw you shadowboxing when I first got here. That was enough for me to gauge your skill level."

Standing to his full height, he moves to where Arya stands, towering over her. "I used to be an amazing fighter. I'm no longer anywhere near where I used to be."

"That’s not true."

He scoffs, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just a washed up fighter that is pushing thirty, jobless with barely any money to my name. My boxing career is over and I have to accept that."

"You're not washed up and you're not jobless anymore. You're my coach. I'll make sure you get compensated for your time."

"I told your brother that I would help. I'm not going to ask for money."

"You're spending five days a week with me for lengthy amounts of time. You will get paid for all your time spent on training me. I'll make sure of it."

"Arya-" He begins but she stops him from going any further with her hand in the air. "Don't argue with me Gendry."

"You really are quite bossy."

"You think this is bossy? You have so much to learn," she says with a wink.

He shakes his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "You really are something Arya Stark."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asks.

"Bright and early."

She smiles, exiting the ring. She grabs her stuff and throws one last glance over her shoulder at him. He stands stoically in the middle of the ring, she allows herself a second to drink in his perfection. She waves at him and leaves before she makes a bigger fool of herself.

∞

Months pass, Arya has now begun training for a competition. It will be her debut fight and nerves eat at her every second of the day but Gendry calms some of her fears and she keeps pushing forward. She trains harder but smarter. Her diet is regulated but not in a way that makes her feel like she is starving herself. The muscle that had faded during her time spent with her old coach had now been replaced with leaner and more supple strength. The combinations that had been difficult for her have now become second nature to her. The only one she has to thank for that is Gendry.

Yet, as time passed her feelings for him only seemed to grow until they burned her from the inside out. Sometimes it was almost unbearable to be in the same proximity as him, unable to reach out and touch all the skin he was revealing to her. It was torture to see him without his shirt for the months had been kind to him. The alcohol flushed out of his system had allowed his body to grow even more with evident muscle. He seemed happier and healthier, his smile warming her down to the core. She wanted nothing more than to push him down in the ring and ride him within an inch of his life.

These thoughts were dangerous and yet there was nothing she could do to stop them.

  "Another twenty," Gendry says, yanking her out of said thoughts.

She stops jump-roping. "You can't be serious?"

"I am. You're distracted. You need to stay focused and control your breathing. You sound like you just ran a mile."

She flushes. "I'm breathing just fine."

"Whatever you say, princess," he laughs.

"Don't fucking call me that," she hisses, bristling with anger throwing the rope on the ground.

"As you command, princess," he said again, a smirk gracing his stupidly handsome face and she couldn't take it. She shoved him hard.

He stared at her with a look of surprise. "All right then, I can see the princess needs a nap."

She shoves him as hard as she can and this time around he does lose his footing, falling back onto the ropes of the ring, he clutches them managing to keep himself upright.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" His smile is erased, replaced with a frown, dark brows knitted at the middle.

"Don't you know what a damn shirt is?" She shouts.

He pushes off the ropes; she hates how her eyes laser in on his biceps, noting the veins that stand out against the skin. She can practically see them throbbing with adrenaline or rage. She doesn't really want to find out which one but she can't stop her smartass mouth.

"It's fucking hot in here, Arya. I'm already sweating just standing still."

"Then get a fan or air conditioning for the love of God," she snapped at him.

"I don't understand why me being shirtless even matters, to begin with."

She screams obscenities at him in her head. He honestly can't be this naïve or stupid to believe that his half-naked body isn't distracting. _Does he really not see how much she wants him?_

Arya has never been any good with words, so she does the one thing she knows how to do- _act_. She reaches up clasping the back of his neck, her thumb digs into the skin of his cheekbone, and before she can stop herself- her lips are pressing against his. They are much warmer than she had imagined them to be and slightly chapped but she is glad to find they are not as soft as she had previously thought.

She feels his hand gently take her wrist in his hold. Pulling away she sees that he is looking at her in a way that makes her heart sink into her stomach. "Oh, I," she stutters. "I don't know why I did that."

Tearing out of his grasp, she turns away exiting the ring as fast as her feet will carry her.

"Arya, wait, please," Gendry pleads, his footfalls right behind her.

She shakes her head, opening her locker with a lack of finesse. Grabbing her bag she shoves her towel and water bottle inside. Gendry clasps onto her shoulder and she shrugs him off, refusing to look him in the eye. She is humiliated beyond words and would rather go die in a ditch than face him.

"We need to talk about this, Arya. You can't just avoid everything that makes you uncomfortable for the rest of your life!"

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know, Gendry!" She bellowed, throwing her bag on the floor, turning to face him.

"Oh yeah? What do you already know, princess?"

"I said don't fucking call me that!" She was so worked up she felt like steam was literally coming out of her ears.

"Why did you kiss me, Arya? Why would you fucking do that?"

"Real mature, Gendry. I'm sure that plenty of girls kiss you and you don't bat an eyelash. What makes me any different from them?"

She is shocked to see the red that blossoms on his skin. She isn't sure why he would be embarrassed.

"For your information, women do not go around kissing me and even if they did I wouldn't much like some stranger to do that to me. Anyways, Arya, you're my best friends, little sister. Do you honestly believe that Jon would want you dating a lowlife like me?"

"Are you kidding me?" She asks incredulously.

"I'm no good for you. I'm nothing but a bastard that lived most of his life on the streets. I would be back on the streets if it hadn't been for Beric. You can do so much better than a guy like me."

Arya shook with anger. "You are seriously so stupid! You never did notice me, did you? I've always liked you, Gendry. Ever since I can remember I've only wanted you. I tried so hard to like other guys but you were always at the forefront of my mind. How can you not see how much I want you?!"

"I can't do this!" His voice is booming. It startles her forcing her to take a step back from him. "I can't do this to Jon and I can't do this to you. I knew this was a fucking mistake from the start," he grouses and shoves both hands through his hair, tugging at the strands. With a shake of his head, she hears him say he has to go.

"Coward!" She shouts at his back but he doesn't stop. He slams his office door behind him. Arya has always lacked a certain amount of grace and dignity. She bangs her fist on his door. "I know you want me too, Gendry. Who is the one running from something that makes them uncomfortable now!?"

The door swings open, both their chests are rising and falling with harsh breathes. Arya barely has time to react when his hand clasps the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. "You don't want this," he growls, it is a husky sound that sends a shiver down her spine.

"You don't get to decide what I want," she says, breathless.

"Don't say I didn't fucking warn you," he murmurs, his lips crashing upon hers causing a gasp to get caught in her throat.

He pulls away for a moment, his eyes searching hers for an answer that it is okay to continue. She reaches up, clasping onto his shoulder pulling him back towards her. Her lips find his again, eager and searching, her tongue pressing against the seam of his lips. His mouth parts on a groan, she tastes him for the first time and he is sweeter than she had been expecting him to be. It is the moment she realizes she is utterly fucked when it comes to Gendry.

∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo


	3. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'm falling for you  
> For you  
> And I know that I adore you  
> Adore you."  
> -Jessie Ware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all being so patient with me!! I was crushed after the past couple episodes of Game of Thrones and that kind of killed my mood to write! Still, here is to the hope that our two lovebirds wind up together in the end!
> 
> I know this story didn't have much plot but it was kind of my way of dipping my toes into the fandom of this couple. I usually only write Reylo, so it was nice to write two completely different characters! 
> 
> Thanks again for all of your amazing comments! You are all so amazing <3
> 
> Much love <3

He doesn't know why he doesn't stop what is happening between them. He knows better than to be kissing her like a mad man that hasn't felt the touch of another in ages. He has been with women-a handful at most-none of those encounters could ever compare to the hunger he is experiencing right now. He is starved for touch, starved for the feeling that somebody could actually give a fuck about him and not the fame that comes with his name.

He unconsciously backs her up until she is pressed against the wall. His entire body crowds hers as he sinks his fingers into her hair, desperation beginning to drown out all rational thought. His tongue dips inside ghosting over her teeth, tongue, and the roof of her mouth, searching for something he doesn't fully understand. She tastes so bittersweet but he can't get enough. He doesn't _want_ to stop.

They break away, panting, his breaths are choppy, and harsh where hers are severe, ragged. Her leg wraps around his waist and instinct kicks in. He bends at the knees as he reaches under her thighs, easily hoisting her into his arms allowing her to fully wrap both legs around his waist. She clasps onto his jaw with both hands pulling him into another maddening kiss. He walks into his office and lowers her onto his desk. She nips at his lower lip, sucking the sensitive flesh between her teeth.

"Ah _fuck_ , Arya," he growls, fisting her hair with one hand as he pulls her head back giving him access to the column of her throat. He knows he is leaving marks but he can't find it in himself to care, not when she is moaning as if she will die without his touch.

 "I want you to fuck me, Gendry," she pants, grabbing his wrist and leading his hand to the hem of her leggings.

"Arya," he groans, digging his face into the crease where her shoulder and neck meet.

He lets her shove his hand inside her leggings, his fingertips skim down bare, smooth skin until he finds her dripping center. " _Please_ ," she whispers.

Heat spans the entirety of his body, breath exploding from between his teeth as he feels how wet she is for him. She is soaked to the point his fingers slip easily back and forth from her folds to her clit. "You want me to fuck you?" His voice is coated in desire, low and intense. He finally meets her gaze seeing all the passion sprawled across her features.

He is taken off guard by how innocent she looks in this moment. Her brows are furrowed as if she were in pain, shaky breaths leave parted lips, cheeks bathed in red, and he realizes the weight of what he is doing. "You don't want this, Arya."

Her brows sharpen, eyes narrowing. "I've told you before that you don't get to decide what I want, Gendry. I don't make rash decisions. I know I want this," she says, biting her lip, eyes drifting to the side before meeting his again. "I know I want you," she breathes, voice laced with need.

He is unable to deny her anymore, slipping his middle and ring finger to her entrance he begins to push past the tight ring. Her mouth falls open as he does so, a look of pure shock washes over her face, and he is bewildered by the way her walls clamp down on him.

"Holy hell, Arya. You're so fucking _tight_ ," he rasps, realization slowly dawning on him. He can see she is in pain as his fingers stretch her and sink deeper inside. She is practically vibrating, small whimpers escaping her lips, eyes screwed tight, and it suddenly hits him why she was reacting this way. His fingers tighten in her hair. "Look at me," he demands.

Her eyes open, the pain he saw on her face reflecting in her steely grays. "I'm okay," she whispers.

"You're a virgin."

"Does that really matter?"

"Of course it does!" His shouting makes her cringe and he softens his voice immediately. "I mean, if I had known, I would have taken you somewhere proper. I'm not going to do this on a desk and I'm already acting like a total jackass by not taking you out on a date first. I'm doing this all wrong."

He moves to take his fingers out but her hand clasps on his wrist halting his movements. "I don't need some fancy bed or a fucking date to want this. Just don't abandon me once this is done and I'll be fine. Just go slow, please."

He tries to speak but her fingertips touch his lips. " _Please_ ," she repeats.

He knows he should stop, he's known this all along but he cannot deny this woman no matter how hard he tries. He presses his lips to hers, giving in to her silent command. He moves his fingers to circle her clit, wanting her to be even more drenched so that when his fingers do slip back inside it will be without pain. She moans breathlessly, his fingers moving in slow circles around her swollen clit.

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" He laughs at her frustration.

"I just want you to be ready to take my cock."

"Then give it to me already," she hisses. "I'm more than ready."

A low groan escapes his chest, his fingers thrust inside of her and this time he refuses to stop until she is a quivering mess beneath him. His lips latched onto her own, hungrier and more urgent. He has never felt more alive until this moment. Not even the high he gets from boxing matches the way Arya kisses him and breathes life into him. He never knew being intimate could feel so right. She made him feel wanted with the way her hands cling to him. He prays she will never let him go. She is forever to him now.

He pulls his fingers out of her, hooking his thumbs into her leggings he tugs them down. She kicks off her shoes allowing him to get her leggings completely off. He tosses them to the side, watching as she sits up to rid herself of her top and sports bra.

She was a vision to behold, from her perky tits to her slim waist down to the flare of her hips and the spot between her thighs that beckoned for him to fill the void. "I know they are not much," she murmurs, dragging his eyes back to her face. She is flushed, eyes drifting off to the side her arm crossed over her chest.

"What?" He grunts, placing both palms on the skin of her upper thighs. He is mesmerized by how soft she is, moving his calloused hands up to her hips and gently pulling her to the edge of the desk.

"I know you would prefer a woman with more…assets."

He takes her jaw in both hands, tilting her head back. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, Arya. You are perfect just the way you are."

His compliment spurs her on and before he can stop her she is tugging at his sweats. He lets go of her to rid himself of the material smothering him. Her gaze drifts lower to where his cock is jutting out, throbbing with anticipation. Her eyes widen slightly but she doesn't run away as he expected her to now that she was presented with the reality of what is happening-no, his girl only smiles, and drags his mouth to hers in a kiss much more tender than the rest.

Her hand wraps around him startling him but he relaxes into her grip as she leads him to where she is needy and ready. "Let me grab a condom."

"No," she whispers. "I'm on birth control."

"I'm clean but we should be safe, Arya."

"I want to feel all of you…no barriers."

On a low growl, he allows her to press him right where he needs to be and without further hesitation, he begins to sink himself inside her tight heat. She lies back on the desk, spreading her thighs wider for him. He is losing his mind with the way she is sprawled out for him, her small chest heaving with lust. He grips her waist and before he can think twice he buries all of him inside of her in one swift movement.

" _Oh fuck_ that hurts," she hisses, grasping onto the edge of the desk to ground herself.

He places a palm beside her head while the other lovingly cusps the back of her neck. He hovers over her, giving her the time to adjust as he drinks in all her beautiful features. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks, dark brows furrowing at the middle.

"It's hard not to look at you, Arya."

Her hand reaches up, cupping his jaw. "I want the pain," she hesitates. "Give it to me."

He is confused by what she is asking until she is gently pushing at his chest as she sits up. She angles herself closer to the edge of the desk, placing one palm behind her to prop herself up while the other latches onto his shoulder. The change of movement causes him to slip deeper yanking out a strangled sound from within his throat. Her head falls back on a heady moan causing him to go insane with need. He pulls out of her, her eyes snap open in frustration but he stops her train of thought by lifting her bridal style into his arms leading her to the boxing ring.

"Gendry, what are you doing?"

He doesn't answer, he helps her inside the ring, following her close behind. "Get on your back," he commands. She obeys and he drops to his knees, covering her body with his own. The skin on skin contact makes them both shiver. His cock is tucked between them, pressing against her belly.

"Tell me about the first time you knew you wanted me."

"Gendry-"

"I need to hear it." He drags his weighty arousal against her stomach, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin under her ear.

"When I saw you swimming. I couldn't stop staring at all of your muscles. It was the first time I felt my body heat up and arousal pool between my thighs. I touched myself that night."

"Such a naughty girl to touch yourself to thoughts of a man way too old for you."

"Yet here we are."

He chuckles a pained sound. "Yes, here we are."

"Are you going to fuck me or bore me to tears?"

His control snaps, he fists his cock and feeds her the entire thing in one harsh snap of his hips. Her back arches off the ground, a pained cry escaping her lips. He grips her waist, leaning back onto his haunches, trying to steady his breathing as her walls flutter around his intrusion.

"Don't forget this is what you asked for," he growls.

Gripping her waist in one hand, his thumb circled her clit as he begins to rock in and out of her, long, lazy strokes that have her whimpering beneath him. Her walls tighten around him and his hips stutter, a choked moan forced from between gritted teeth. She arches into his touch, her nipples two hard peaks begging for attention.

 Letting go of her waist he slides his hand up the length of her spine, resting it between her shoulder-blades as he ravishes her perfect tits. She cries out when he nips and sucks hard on one nipple, not giving her the time to rest as he attacks the other one presented to him. His hips continue their brutal assault, everything falling away as he gets lost in her body.

 All the pain and agony he has gone through in life doesn't matter anymore now that he has tasted what perfection is like. He never knew how lost he was until Arya tumbled into his life and made him realize he wanted more than the darkness that consumed him. Arya is his phoenix flying him to the highest heights, pulling him out of the dark, and filling the void in his heart with light. He would never be able to make up for everything she has done for him in the expanse of a couple of months. He would try as hard as he could though and make damn sure that Arya knew how special she is.

Arya falls over the edge with a soft cry, instead of chasing his release he slows down, cupping her jaw in his calloused hands. She stares at him with a look of awe, her hand reaches up landing on the back of his, and she begs with her eyes for him to kiss her. He leans in, his lips taking hers in a deep, languid embrace.

_Home_ …that is what Arya is.

He wants to be able to give her the world but he doesn't know how. All he does know how to give her are these passionate, loving kisses, and the part of him that is currently buried inside her tight heat. He could give her his heart with ease but how could he ever provide for her. He is nothing and she deserves so much more. Pushing past his doubtful thoughts he begins to speed up the roll of his hips. She moans into his mouth and he swallows the sounds down. He can feel his release crawling up the base of his spine, he pulls away from her mouth on a soft groan, and drops his head on her shoulder. His thrusts become more erratic, panting as he finally reaches his climax. He grinds his cock into her a few more times, wringing out every last drop of cum he has to give until he is spent.

Gently he pulls out of her, taking his weight off of her, and is amazed to see the smile spread wide across her face. He doesn't know what he was expecting to see but happiness definitely wasn't in the cards. Moving off of her, he helps her to her feet and is taken off guard when her arms wrap around his neck, kissing him like a woman on a mission. Soon enough they are breaking the contact to take in much-needed oxygen.

"Be mine," Arya says.

He chuckles. "I was just about to ask you that. So, does this mean I can take you on a proper date?"

"Whatever you want, Gendry." She stands on tiptoes pressing another kiss to his swollen lips and he knows without a shadow of a doubt that he has fallen head over heels in love with her.

∞

The bell rings, her opponent lies on the ground trying but failing to get back on her feet. The referee shouts the countdown. Arya waits in anticipation to see if the girl will find the strength inside to keep fighting. Finally, the referee crosses his arms in an X formation and Arya feels like she is in a daze as the crowd cheers on her victory.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off her feet, and spinning her around. She places her hands on his shoulders smiling down at him. Her coach, her lover, and the man she loves more than words could ever describe.

"I love you," she shouts over the roar of the crowd.

A huge smile breaks out on his face. "I love you too," he shouts back.

Her lips find his and the world falls away. She knows Jon will have questions but none of that matters because she is right where she wants to be.

Home is wherever Gendry is.

∞

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of playlists on Spotify that help me write! Here are the links below if you want to check them out!
> 
> [Here](https://open.spotify.com/user/irishtori1/playlist/58JK7zHPDqBdwQqp8qCeSD?si=wPTo4leZSO-lY-Glm-WRzQ)
> 
> [Here](https://open.spotify.com/user/irishtori1/playlist/4s9UiRLlRf8cp77IsrRIso?si=i3Cj7kgDRLiYv9Ge3M4LVw)
> 
> [Here](https://open.spotify.com/user/irishtori1/playlist/3OHaR7XUegstbTMCDvpU0G?si=b1_7f_SaQT26W1F5sGNxOQ)

**Author's Note:**

> XOXO


End file.
